


Aren't You Listening?

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Loneliness, Nonyaoi - Freeform, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one seems to be there when you need someone to talk to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Listening?

Ed stops in the middle of his sentence. He waits.

"Yeah?" comes Roy's delayed response. The man is hunched over piles of paperwork, writing.

Edward doesn't speak. He swallows, frowning. He had a lot on his chest and didn't want to burden Al. And he actually talked to the colonel.

Mustang never once interrupted him. Ed sees why.

The boy doesn't get angry; that would indicate that this upset him.

Roy looks up. "You were saying–?" But Fullmetal isn't in his office.

The blond trudges down the hallway.

"Is something wrong, Brother?" comes a familiar, metallic voice.

"…Nah, I'm fine."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all related characters © Hiromu Arakawa**


End file.
